Power Rangers: Varsity Team
by TimX7
Summary: Ivan Ooze has been freed. Three athletes were chosen to defend Earth from Ivan as Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers is owned by Walt disney. I only own the original characters and I'm not making money off of this.

**Title: Power Rangers: Varsity Team**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Ivan Ooze has been freed. Three athletes were chosen to defend Earth from Ivan as Power Rangers.**

**Author's Note: All I have to say is Ginger Ninja, please forgive me for using a alternate spelling of your first name.**

**Game 1: Here comes our heros!**

At Olympus Academy on a island off the coast of California, a football player with spiked blond highlighted hair walked through the halls. He has on a red t-shirt with his purple letter jacket. With a football patch on the back, that has a C inside it. This is high school senior Ted Chaplin, captain of the football team. He's dating the head of the cheerleading squad, who is also a total egomaniac, and he's the star player for the Olympus Academy Pumas.

"Hey what's up Elijah." he said to the African-American point guard for the Varsity Academy Pumas' basketball team.

"Hey Ted." Elijah Morning said as he got the books he needed for the day.

---

A female student with dark red hair and brown eyes walked up to the gymnastics team roster. Which the gymnastics coach just posted and the tryouts gathered around to see if they made it. Some broke down into tears when they didn't see their name on the roster. This girl, Collette Manning, hoped she made it on the team. As her mother was a gold medal gymnast from Romania and her father was a bronze gynmast from the United States. Both made the Olympics in their younger years, and Collette wanted to do the same. Whoever makes the team this year will get the chance to try out for the United States Women's Gymnastics Team, for the 2008 Olympic Games in Beijing, China. When she finally got to the roster, she eargly looked for her name and found it. She made the team. Collette ran to her locker with joy in her heart.

"I made the team!" She exclaimed in her high pitched voice.

---

At a construction site for a new building on Zeus City. One of the workers uncovers a purple egg being held in a black metal claw. The claw let it's grip on the egg loose and the egg began to hatch. This made everyone at the sight to run away. Including the foreman, who was present when the egg was found. Soon the purple slime inside took shape of a purple man, named Ivan Ooze.

"After all of these years I'm free!" Ooze exclaimed with glee. "Now it's time to continue my quest to conquer the universe!"

---

In a underwater command center, alarms go off everywhere. A Alpha class robot named Alpha 8 walks around in a panic. His master and the headmaster of Olympus Academy, walks in. His attire immediately changes from a black business suit to a gold crown and white robes. His hair even gre a bit longer and turned silver. The man Headmaster Zach Gowen, becomes the only son of Zordon, Gordom. The newest Morphing Master.

"Ay ay ay! Gordom! Ivan Ooze has been set free." Alpha exclaimed.

"I know Alpha." Gordom, a middle age man in appearence said. "My father sealed him away almost three thousand years ago. Looks like it's our turn to save the world."

"But how Gordom?"

"We have three pieces of the Light Medal. If Ivan continues his quest to find the seven pieces of the Dark Medal, Earth will be doomed. Find me three teenagers. We must form our own Power Rangers team to stop Ivan before he can gather the pieces of the Dark Medal."

"I think I have just the three we're looking for Gordom." Alpha put the three's images up on the main monitor. Gordom smiled.

"They're the ones we need to become Power Rangers."

---

Their classes where done for the day and the three of them walked to the beach of Pantheon Island. Ted and Collette sit down in the sand. Elijah joins them soon after.

"I made the team today." Collette said.

"That's great Coley." Ted said using her nickname. "I'm sure you're going to make the U.S. Gymnastics team."

"I sure hope so." Collette said. "My parents were famous gymnasts and they're even coaches for both the men's and women's teams. I've got a lot to live up too."

"You can live up to their legacy and even create your own legacy." Elijah said. "I'm hoping to make it into the NBA."

"I'm sure you'll make it into the NBA and be as famous as Lebron James and Michael Jordon, Elijah." Collette said with a smile.

The sky suddently turns black and Ivan's henchmen, Ooze Men, appear out of no where. They begin attacking Pantheon Island. Which has Olympus Academy and Zeus City on it. A small group of Ooze Men surround the three students.

"What are they?" Collette asked terrified.

Just as the Ooze Men started to pounce on the three, they were teleported to the underwater command center. Once the three have materialzed in the main hall, they look around to check their surroundings. The main hall was barely lit and hard to see. There is a stairway leading up to the doors of the actual command center.

"What is this place?" Elijah asked.

"My command center." came Gordom's voice.

"Who are you?" Ted asked. 'What do you want with us?"

"I'm Gordom, owner of this command center." Gordom said. "I've brought here for a very important mission."

"What kind of mission?" Collette asked.

"A mission to protect the Earth. A mission to become Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers? They're real?"

"Of course." Gordom said. "For the last sixteen years, they've been the protectors of Earth from all sorts of evil. Now you three are chosen to be the newest Power Ranger team."

Alpha comes out of the main control room with a box. He opens the box to reveal three colored stones. Almost like a medallion. One is yellow, one is blue and the last one is red. Nervous, each took a piece of the Light Medal and the pieces bond with their DNA. Giving them special powers.

"The stones you have are pieces of the Light Medal. A powerful pendant consisting of five stones. We were only able to find three of them." Gordom said. "You must help find the seven pieces of the Dark Medal. If Ivan Ooze finds them, then he will take over the world and there will be nothing to stop him."

"Who's Ivan Ooze?" Ted asked.

"Three thousand years ago, my father and first mentor of the Power Rangers, sealed Ivan Ooze away on this very island. During construction, he was freed from his prison. My father, Zordon, broke the Dark Medal into seven pieces and scattered them across the island. I'm trying to find them but now with Ivan free, you must help me recover the Dark Medal pieces and defend Earth."

"This is too much for us to handle." Ted said. "We would love to help but we have school work and our sports to do. So thanks but no thanks."

"The Light Stones have already bonded to your DNA." Gordom added. "You can't transfer your powers to anyone else. You have no choice. Alpha bring them their Morphers."

Alpha handed them a gold wrist device for their stones. Each Ranger put their stone inside the hole. Each looked at their morpher, then back to Gorgom.

"From this day foward, you three will be responsible for the entire Earth and the future of humanity. You are Power Rangers, you must do your best to keep Earth safe from evil. I have two rules. First rule is to never use your powers for personal gain. Second rule is never escalate a battle. Finally your identity must remain a secret until I say so. No one may know you're a Power Ranger. Unless you have my blessing to reveal your identities. Now go and save the island. Use your Varsity Morphers and shout 'GTG Varsity!'. GTG means 'Good To Go'."

Alpha had the three Rangers teleported back to the beach. Where the same group of Ooze Men were looking around for them. Once the Rangers were found, the Ooze Men charged at them.

"Let's Ranger up!" Ted said and all three readied their morphers. "GTG VARSITY!"

Their morphing sequence went like this; The form pendants on their chest. After that, the pendants have a gold center with a V inside it. Then a gold necklace forms on their chests. Just like a olympic medal. Then they are engulfed briefly by colored energy. Afterwards, they've become Power Rangers.

Ted's the Red Ranger. His visor is in the shape of a football. His gloves are white with two red stripes on them. Elijah is the Yellow Ranger. His visor is in the shape of a basketball. His gloves match Ted's, only with yellow stripes. Finally Collette's the Blue Ranger. Her visor is in the shape of the uneven bars, a event in a gymnastics competition. On their belts is a golden V.

"Alright Rangers! We've got a job to do! So let's do it!" V-Red. All three of them struck a battle pose and shouted "POWER RANGERS VARSITY TEAM!"

The three Rangers charged into battle against the Ooze Men.

**Author's Comment: Well chapter one is done and dusted. I'm back into writing Power Ranger fanfiction. Guess what? This story is taking over my Armageddon Force and Special Forces fics. So please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers is owned by Walt Disney. I only own the original characters and I'm not making money off of this.

**Author's Note: Their moprhing call has been changed. Re-read the first chapter to know what it is now or read this chapter. Either way, you'll know what it has been changed too. Guess which Power Rangers theme song the lyrics are set too.**

**Go! Power Rangers**

**Go! Varsity Team!**

**Let's go!**

**It's the speed of offense! **

**And the strength of defense!**

**Go! Power Rangers**

**Go! Varsity!**

**Good to go!**

**Go! Power Rangers**

**Go! Varsity!**

**Good to go!**

**The game is on.**

**Their team is undefeated.**

**They have to win the game.**

**Varsity! Work together.**

**They've scored again.**

**They're up by one.**

**Power Rangers athletes win!**

**Power Rangers Varsity Team just scored...**

**Just scored...**

**JUST SCORED!!!!!!**

**Go! Power Rangers! Go! **

**Varsity Team! Let's go!**

**It's the speed of offense! **

**(Good to go!)**

**And the strength of defense! **

**(Good to go!)**

**Go!**

**Power Rangers! Go!**

**Varsity Team! Let's go!**

**Power Rangers! Go!**

**Varsity Team! Let's go!**

**Power Rangers! Go!**

**Varsity Team! Let's go!**

**Power Rangers! Go!**

**Varsity! Good to go!!**

**Game 2: The Varsity Zords Cometh**

The three Rangers begin their offensive against the Ooze Men. The Rangers call on their personal weapons. For V-Red it's a shield/sword combination (think of the Shield of Triumph from Power Rangers Dino Thunder), for V-Blue it's twin clubs and for V-Yellow it's a flail. They split up and handle their own groups of Ooze Men.

V-Red uses his V-Shield to block the Ooze Mens' strikes and strikes the down when they're vulnerable.

"This is awesome!" V-Red said.

V-Blue and V-Yellow team up to defeat their groups of Ooze Men. V-Yellow strikes his Ooze Men with the V-Flail. The Ooze Men couldn't block the strikes in time.

"I love this baby!"

V-Blue uses her V-Clubs as melee weapons and even as a ranged weapon. She strikes three Ooze Men and then fires blue lasers from the tops of the clubs to take out the remaining Ooze Men.

"Being a Power Ranger rocks!"

After the fight, the three Rangers powered down and returned to the academy. Once there they saw the destruction that was left in Ivan's wake.

"How horrible." Collete said.

"Let's go see Gordon on the extent of the damage" Elijah suggestion and the Rangers went to the Command Center.

---

"It's bad Rangers." Gordon said. "There are casualities all over Pantheon Island. Including Poseidon City, Demeter Fields and Hades City."

"We are lucky the Hades Desert doesn't have very many civilians living there." Alpha said. "So casualities there have been slim."

"Fortunately Ivan Ooze had his army retreat upon your arrival." Gordon said to the Rangers. "So that must mean he's afraid of us."

---

"You failed Gorax!" Ivan Ooze said to Thrax's younger brother, Gorax, Gorax is of course the second son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Gorax is also Ivan's second in command. Currently the two are in Rita's moon castle. Standing on the balcony that Rita and Zedd watched the Power Rangers from sixteen years ago.

"I'm sorry Lord Ivan." Gorax said. "But the Power Rangers would've defeated the Ooze Men anyways."

"Wait the Power Rangers? Zordon is dead! How can there be Power Rangers!?"

"The Light Medal is on Earth, Lord Ivan." Gorax said.

"If the Light Medal is on Earth, the so is the Dark Medal." Ivan had an idea. "If we can get a hold of the seven Dark Medal pieces, then we don't need to fear the Power Rangers. I must make a monster and send it down to Earth, to find those Dark Medal pieces."

Ivan created puddle of purple ooze. The ooze then took shape of a spike covered monster. "I'll shall call this monster the Spike Shooter. Go and find those Dark Medal pieces Spike Shooter!" 

"As you wish Lord Ivan." Spike Shooter said as he was teleported to Earth.

---

Back in the Command Center, the alarms went off. The Rangers, Gordon and Alpha went over to the main monitor, which is a large monitor screen, and watched the Spike Shooter rampage in downtown Zeus City.

"Ay ay ay! Rangers! Do something or else Zeus City will be destroyed!" Alpha said in a panic.

"Let's do it guys. It's morphin'..." Ted and the other Rangers were cut off by the appearance of Ivan on the main monitor.

"Well well..." Ivan said with a wicked smile. "Isn't it the son of Zordon. And who might these teenagers be, I wonder?"

Ted looks at Ivan and says "We're the Power Rangers."

"Oh where is my autograph book!?" Ivan replies. "The Power Rangers, huh? I see Gordon is using teenagers to do his dirty work. Like father, like son."

"You'll never win Ivan." Gordon says. "We will defeat you once and for all."

"I'll give you a shot. Ta ta for now!" Ivan waved bye and the monitor went back to the Spike Shooter.

"Hurry Rangers! There isn't enough time!" Gordon says.

"Right! It's morphin' time!" Ted shouts and they all press the two buttons on the sides of their V Morphers.

"GTG! Varsity!"

The Rangers morph and appear in front of Spike Shocker.

"If you want to hurt innocent people; you're going to have to get through us first!" V-Red exclaimes.

"Well okay." replies Spike Shooter. SS fires several spikes from his body and those spikes strike the Rangers. Knocking them down.

"Rangers!" Gordon says through their communicators. "I'm sending you the V-Blaster. Use it to destroy Spike Shooter."

"Alright, thanks Gordon!" V-Yellow says as V-Red receives the V-Blaster, a triple barreled cannon. V-Blue and V-Yellow get on one knee and hold the V-Blaster up. V-Red grabs the trigger.

"Locked on and firing!" V-Red pulls the trigger and the V-Blaster fires red, blue and yellow laser streams. Which hits Spike Shooter head on and destroys him.

---

"Looks like your monster has been defeated already Lord Ivan." Gorax says.

"I underestimated those three Power Twerps. But no matter..." Ivan forms a glowing purple ball of ooze in his right hand. "Ooze! Make my monster grow!"

Ivan hurls the ball of ooze toward Earth. Where the ball lands on the remains of Spike Shooter. The ooze revives and enlarges Spike Shooter.

"Gordon! What are we going to do now!?" V-Red asks.

"Alpha is launching your Zords right now." Gordon replies. "Ted, you pilot the Varsity Stryker Zord. Elijah, the Varsity Jet Zord is yours to command. Collette, your Zord is the Blue Submarine Zord. You can combine these three Zords together to form the Varsity Megazord."

"Zords are on the way Rangers!" Alpha says.

The Command Center raises out of the water. Two hanger doors open; a yellow jet and a red military stryker vehicle leave the hangers. In the water is a Zord that consists of two submarines combined together. This Zords goes to the surface of the Pacific Ocean and converts to a hovercraft, so it can travel on land.

"Let's put them together Rangers!" V-Red exclaims.

"VARSITY ZORDS COMBINE!"

The Submarine Zord splits into two and forms the legs and feet, the Stryker Zord attaches to the legs and forms the torso and arms and finally the Jet Zord forms the back and head. A gold Spartan helmet covers the head. Giving the Megazord it's intial V-Helmet, each V-Helmet gives the Megazord different abilities. For this helmet, the Megazord can only carry a falchion sword and shield.

"VARSITY MEGAZORD! GOOD TO GO!" the Rangers shout in unison.

Spike Shooter fires several spikes rapidly at the Megazord. However the shield is used to block them all.

"You are the weakest link!" V-Red says. "Goodbye!"

The sword with the V shaped hilt is energized and makes two long distance slashes in the shape of a V. The two energy waves cut through Spike Shooter in the shape of a V as well. Causing Spike Shooter to fall down and explode into purple flames. The Varsity Megazord turns around and does a victory pose. Inside the joint cockpit, all three Rangers celebrate their first win over Ivan Ooze.

---

"I can't believe this!" Ivan was mad at his failure. "how can my Spike Shooter be weak enough to lose to those Power Brats!?"

"Looks like they've lived up to your expectations Lord Ivan." says a purple golem named Doofy. Doofy is well named that because of his lack of intelligence. He's also a gentle giant. Think of Norg from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and you will get a idea of Doofy's personality.

"Doofy! Are you done unpacking everything already!?"

"Yes Lord Ivan. Everything is unpacked." Doofy says. "Plus we have some neighbors."

"Neighbors!? The moon is a lifeless hunk of rock! How can there be neighbors!?"

"Come in you guys!" Doofy calls out to five four feet Greys. They're aliens, if you don't know what the Greys are. Ivan just let's out a furious growl as Doofy hugs his new friends. One Grey tries to hug Ivan but he pushes the little alien away.

"Get away from me!" Ivan walks back to the railing of the balcony and watches the Earth.

---

The Rangers have met back at the Command Center. Gordon and Alpha congratulated them on a good job.

"Congratulations Rangers. You've won your first battle. You're everything I'd expect as Power Rangers. In fact you're probably the best Ranger team to date. But the road will be difficult for you as Power Rangers. I hope you three are up to the task."

"We are Gordon."

"Good. In order to help with your disguise as Power Rangers. I've decided to let you three help with my charity organization." Gordon then turns to Dean Gowen. "To which I'm in charge of. Welcome to the Varsity Foundation. A organization that helps children from low income homes take up sports and keeps them off the streets. Away from the gangs and drugs."

"Dean Gowen!?" Elijah says in surprise. Ted and Collette is surprised too. "You're Gordon!?"

"Of course! I am the Morphing Master, like my father before me." Dean Gowen said. "Oh and I'll let your teachers know that you three are helping me with the Varsity Foundation."

Dean Gowen leaves the Rangers and Alpha alone in the Command Center.

**Author Comment: If you guessed the Power Rangers Ninja Storm theme for the song above, then you're correct. Well in the next chapter, the Rangers begin their work at the Varsity Foundation. By taking the children in the program out trick or treating. However there is a person calling him or herself the Pumpkin Mangler. This gives Ivan inspiration for a new Halloween based monster.**


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers is owned by Walt Disney. I only own the original characters and I'm not making money off of this.

**Author's Note: I'm not happy with the Blue Rangers personal weapon. I think I'll change it from twin clubs to twin tonfas that can combine into a bo staff. Sort of like GekiYellow's initial weapon in Gekiranger.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Game 3: The Pumpkin Mangler**

The members of the Varsity Foundation is mostly students and teachers of the Olympus Academy. Each member wears a sports jacket that looks similar to the Space Patrol Delta Rangers uniform jackets. Only difference though is that they are all black and silver. With a gold V and silver background patch on the left side. The Rangers jackets, on the other hand, are black and whatever color designation the Ranger is assigned. Instead of the gold V patch, each Ranger has a gold V and their respective color designation patch on the left side. Dean Gowen's jackt is the same as the others, only his is gold and black, with a gold V and black background patch.

Everybody has been called to help with the annual Zeus City trick or treat, which starts at Bernie's Gym and Juice Bar. Bernie is the younger brother of Ernie, the former owner of the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar. He always hosts the Varsity Foundation's trick or treats. Since he loves kids and most of his customers are the students from the Olympus Academy and local schools.

Collette Manning stood over by the weight machines with her best friend Brandy Miller, a member of the Olympus Academy Women's Gymnastics team and Collette's life long friend. Everybody is waiting for the Dean and the kids they'll be taking to show up.

---

Meanwhile, at a produce market, a Hispanic kid around the age of tweleve walks up to the pumpkin patch. Where pumpkins are on sale for Halloween, which is today. Two of his gang members and himself place M80 firecrackers in three key locations in the patch; after each M80's fuse is lit. The leader places a card on one of the pumpkins, that says "You've became a victim of the Pumpkin Mangler". The three run back to the gang and they all find a place to hide and watch the chaos. All three M80s explode and destroy the pumpkins. The store's owner and managers run out to see what was going on. The owner got angry and started to swear as he saw his pumpkin patch in ruins. One of the managers found the card the gang leader placed on a pumpkin. Ironically that pumpkin suffered minor damage.

The gang of six boys laughed, exclusing a ten year old boy with short blonde hair. He's the smallest of the six and looks horrified.

"We've done enough Carlito." the boy says to the leader. "Can we stop this?"

Carlito Stevens turns to the boy and punches the poor ten year old, before saying "NO! We can't stop! We won't stop until every pumpkin on Pantheon Island has met it's demise! Kyle, James show Tommy what happens to those who is a party pooper."

Two of the boys start punching and kicking Tommy until he's bleeding and bruised. The five, includning a blond haired girl named Carla, left a crying Tommy on the side walk.

"Come on guys." Carlito says to his gang. "Let's burn the pumpkin fields in Demeter Fields."

"We can take the train there." Carla said. Carla is about the same age as the other four boys.

"Good idea." Carlito replies. "But first there is some pumpkins over at the Gym and Juice Bar that I want destroy. Let's get a sledghammer at my house."

Tommy overheard their plans to burn the pumpkins at Demeter Fields, the farming and wilderness community of Pantheon Island. He barely heard Carlito's plan to destroy Bernie's pumpkins. Tommy got up and brushed himself off. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he knew he had to tell someone about Carlito.

---

The children started to arrive in their costumes. Even Dean Zach Gowen arrived in his gold and black jacket. Zach watched as the Varsity foundation members gathered the kids up and split them into groups. He smiled, it was days like this where children can come and get off the streets and away from gangs and drugs. He however had no idea the fate of Bernie's pumpkins outside. Bernie went out to get the rest of the stuff for the Halloween party. However he came running back inside in a panic.

"Hey Zach, could you come here for a minute?" Bernie, a heavy set man with medium length curly dark brown hair asks. Zach walked over to see what is the problem.

"What's wrong Bernie?" Zach asks.

"Someone smashed my pumpkins outside. My decorations are ruined."

"I see. I know you have security cameras around the outside to make sure nothing happens to the children. Why don't I take a look at the footage from a few minutes ago."

"I appreciate it." Bernie went to get the last load of stuff. Zach went over to the Rangers.

"I'm going to check Bernie's security footage." he tells them. "Someone destroyed his jack o' lanterns outside."

"Who would destroy those pumpkins?" Collette replies.

"I dont know but it must be a trouble maker. Someone who is always getting in trouble." Zach replies. "Just be on the lookout for anyone who is destroying pumpkins."

With that Zach walks away. Leaving the Rangers to gather their respective groups of kids and get ready to go trick or treating.

---

Ivan, Doofy and Gorax sat on a purple couch; all three watched the news on a big screen high definition plasma television. The news caster is beginning the story of the Pumpkin Mangler.

"Earlier today, two more places of business has joined the ranks of the Pumpkin Mangler's latest victims. Today it was Bernie's Gym and Jucie Bar and Thompson's Fresh Produce Market. Attacks of the Pumpkin Mangler have been reported all over Zeus City. Authorities believe it is the work of a juvenile. Earlier this week, the mayor of Pantheon Island has stated that the Pumpkin Mangler will be found." the news caster is given a piece of paper. "This just in... The Pumpkin Mangler has just struck in Demeter Fields. Appearently, the Pumpkin Mangler has set fire to a pumpkin patch at the farm of William Jones. More on this story as it develops."

Ivan turns off the TV and laughs. "The Pumpkin Mangler? That gives me a idea for a monster to destroy those Power Brats."

Ivan creates a jack o'lantern octopus like monster with his ooze. He names the monster the Great Pumpkin Mangler. "Great Pumpkin Mangler! Go and destroy the Power Rangers!"

"At once Lord Ivan." GPM says in a deep demonic voice.

---

Tommy was escorted out of the police station, by two police officers. "Get out of here kid and don't waste our time!"

"But I know who the Pumpkin Mangler is!" Tommy shouts.

"If you don't have any evidence. Then don't waste our time!" the two police officers walked back inside. Tommy wiped his tears on his sleeve. Then he went to Bernie's Gym and Juice Bar. If anybody would listen, it was Bernie.

---

GPM arrived on Earth, in Poseidon City and began his reign of terror to draw the Rangers out.

"Come out Power Rangers! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" GPM says.

---

"Alright Alpha, I've sent you the footage at Bernie's security cameras. Did you find anything yet?" Zach says into his communicator.

"I think I have found the culprits Gordon!" Alpha watches as Carlito smashes the pumpkins with a sledgehammer, right in front of Camera 2. "I'll send you the times that the footage was captured. So you can show Bernie and notify the police."

"Thank you Alpha." Zach says.

Back in the Command Center, the alarms go off. Alpha brings up the GPM on the monitor.

"Ay! Ay! Ay! Gordon, there is a monster in Poseidon City!"

"Alpha call the Rangers. They should be with their groups of kids by now."

---

Collette and Brandy took their kids to the house of a elderly couple. They watched as the kids ran up to the house and rang the doorbell. Collette's communicator, on her V-Morpher, went off. She had to find a place to answer it.

"I'll be right back Brandy." she says. "Watch the kids for me."

"Alright."

Collette meets up with Elijah and Ted. All three found a place where they were alone. Ted answers his communicator.

"What is it Alpha?" Ted asks.

"Rangers! There is a monster in Poseidon City!" Alpha replies. "You must do something quickly!"

"Alright we're on our way." Ted says. "It's morphin time!"

"GTG! VARSITY! HA!" The Rangers shout to morph.

---

GPM was in the middle of causing chaos when the Rangers appeared.

"Ooze Men! Get the Rangers!" GPM ordered and a group of Ooze Men appeared. The Ranger called on the personal weapons and began to fight. V-Blue used her tonfas' ranged weapon mode to fire several blue blasts at five Ooze Men. She then combined her tonfas to form a bo staff, called the V-Staff.

The Rangers defeat the Ooze Men and stand in front of GPM.

"V-BLASTER NOW!" The Ranger gather around and ready the V-Blaster. "READY! AIM! FIRE!"

The V-Blaster is fired and sent GPM flying.

Back on the moon, Ivan gathers up more growth slime and hurls it to the monster. The slime lands on GPM's head and makes him grow.

"Alpha! Send the Zords!" V-Red said.

"They're on their way Rangers."

The Zords arrive and the Rangers combine them into the Varsity Megazord. However the Spartan Helmet didn't give the Megazord enough power to destroy GPM. They were going to need some more power.

"Rangers! Gordon and I have built three more helmets for you to use!" Alpha said. "They're based off of your respective sport. use them to destroy the Great Pumpkin Mangler!"

"Thanks Alpha!" V-Red said and pressed a button to remove the Spartan Helmet.

"Football Helmet attach!" V-Red summoned his personal helmet for the Megazord and itwent on the head.

"Fire!" V-Red ordered and the Megazord threw a football at GPM. The ball knocked GPM down and sent him rolling.

V-Blue pressed a button to remove the Football Helmet and replce it with the Gymnast Helmet. Which was only a blue helmet with a gold V on the forehead.

"Alright Varsity Megazord! Let's show this giant pumpkin your vault!" V-Blue said.

As with the Wild Force Megazord and it's Armadillo and Rhino Zord combination; the varsity Megazord appeared in a large stadium with the horse apparatice in front of it. The Megazord runs and vaults off the apparatice, then comes back down and perfoms a kick to GPM's face. This doesn't destroy the Great Pumpkin Mangler. Only knocks it down.

"My turn." V-Yellow replaces the Gymnast Helmet with the Baskteball Helmet. Which is more like a head band and special glasses attached to some side padding for the ears. "Time to finish this with a slam dunk!"

The Megazord rushes foward and grabs GPM. Then the Megazord jumps high int the air with the GPM still in it's grip.

"Put me down!" GPM pleaded.

"Alright." V-Yellow complied and slam dunked GPM back to Earth. Where the monster exploded on impact.

---

The Rangers returned to Bernie's place and saw everyone gathering around. They wondered what was going on, as police cars are also present. The Rangers got to the front of the crowd and saw Tommy standing near Bernie and Zach; while Carlito and his gang are being handcuffed and placed into the back of the police cars. Carlito himself is yelling at the cops and Tommy.

"LET ME GO YOU FAT PIGS! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! YOU"VE GOT NOTHING ON ME PIGS!" Carlito shouts at the top of his lungs.

"You're coming up in the world Carlito." the arresting officer says. "Vandelism, arson and assaulting a police officer? Let's not forget resisting arrest. You're going to be the cool kid in Juvenile Hall."

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO PORKCHOP! DO YOU KNOW WHO MY DAD IS!? HE'S A LAWYER AND HE WILL HAVE YOUR BADGE FOR THIS!"

"Like I'm so scared." the officer says as he closes the back door on his police cruiser. Zach kneeled down to talk to Tommy.

"Thank you for bringing the culprit to my attention." he said. "If it wasn't for you, the Pumpkin Mangler would have never been caught and more vandelism would have taken place."

"You're welcome Mr. Gowen."

"Please join us for our Halloween party. I think bernie has some old bed sheets that you can use as a ghost costume."

"Okay..." Tommy went inside with the other kids. There the Rangers noticed that Tommy was making better friends that Carlito's gang. The Rangers and the other Foundation volunteers watched over the kids as the Halloween party went on.

**Next Chapter: Next chapter, a new faction shows up to give the Rangers trouble. Their only hope is to find the last two pieces of the Light Medal and give them to two other students to become Power Rangers.**


End file.
